


Always and forever

by Cha0ticMess



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, crisis was beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha0ticMess/pseuds/Cha0ticMess
Summary: Kara and Kate have a moment, Lena was there, was it a goodbye or a promise?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Always and forever

“Batwoman! What are you doing put me down” the blonde says as the long black figure had flung her over her shoulder.

“This world will perish and I will not watch you go with it,” the bat says leaving no room for argument but she puts down the Kryptonian

The reporter touches the superhero’s face and gets closer “hey, hey that’s not going to happen. Look at me” the bat grunts and begrudgingly looks at the blonde, they move closer until their foreheads touch

“I just…….I.. I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you Kara” her voice cracking at the end with a noise that could only be described as a whimper as she tried to get closer to the blonde

“You’re not going to lose me, baby, hey you’re not, believe in me a little bats. what do you mean by this world is going to perish?” Kara caresses the bats cheek gently swiping her thumb over the superhero’s cheekbone 

The bat crosses her arms and hugs herself “I ...there's a wave of anti-matter destroying everything in its path until it obliterates all reality” the blonde hugs the bat as strong as she would dare to a human 

“We’re going to get through this, together,” the reporter says her determination clear the redhead just nods in agreement not trusting her voice

“Come with me, for once just don’t be a hero, please” her tone changing from the once courageous and powerful Demeanor to a tone filled with pleas, changing to a human trying to keep their loved one from dying 

“You..you know I can’t do that I made a promise to this world that I would protect them at all costs, no matter what, so that’s what I’m going to do” the reporters voice filled with determination.

” I know that, but a woman can always dream...just...just promise me you'll be safe kara”

The blonde shakes her head ”you know I can't promise you that, what I can promise is that the people of this earth would be safe”

”I don't care” the superhero yells ” I..I don't care about these people, I-i care about you I care about your safety, and I know you can't be selfish even if you tried and that's what I admire about you and it's one of the things that made me love you but kara please try, for me ” and with that all of her hero demeanor cracks and the bat feels vulnerable but for once she doesn't care 

The blonde makes their foreheads touch again ”i love you bats”

” I love you Kara Zor-El” they both nod as to accept the silent agreement that was in both of their eyes

Kara elbows the bat and chuckles to herself ”they said a bat and a super dating would never work, let's prove them wrong hmm what do you say bats” 

the bat has tears streaming down her face but chuckles lightly at the reporter's speech of hope ”forever”

”To infinity and beyond, batty”

The hero playfully swats the blonde's hand” Don't call me that” her voice cracks slightly ”only you can make me laugh in this situation Zor-El” the bat pokes the Kryptonians ribs ” and I don't plan on losing that now”

The blonds nods slightly and says ”of course batty, your not getting rid of me that easily” the bat presses her hand to her ear, her face hardens 

”ok, I'll be there as quick as I can” the reporters grip around the hero loosens a bit 

”got to go?” 

”yeah, anyway here you go I hope this helps, also call superman I know he's useless most of the time but for once in his life, he might have some use” the superhero says giving a round object to the kryptonian 

Kara's eyebrows furrow ”is this what I think it is?”

”yeah, I finished it as quick as possible for you, always”

”always” their lips brush against each other in a quick moment of intimacy before the bat pushed away and pressed a button a portal appeared 

”see you on the other side, alien girl,” the bat says jumping into the portal whilst the blonde stood there waving back with a hushed whisper ”see you later Kane”

All whilst Lena Luthor watched from the kitchen the glass of wine in her hand long forgotten as tears flooded down her face she put the glass down on the table angrily wiping her tears with the sleeves of her shirt careful not to make too much noise to attract the kryptonian as she left the apartment angry at herself for the lost opportunity and angry at everything else in this messed up world.


End file.
